Infamous
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Cada uno es como es y no se puede cambiar. Por suerte si se puede cambiar la manera en que los demás te ven erroneamente.


**Infamous**

Chopper estaba dándole demasiadas vueltas a un asunto en particular al que siempre le llevaba a la misma, e inevitable, conclusión. Ahora necesitaba otro punto de vista para estar completamente seguro y que, en realidad, no se trata de un capricho por su parte.

Afortunadamente tenía a todos sus nakama a disposición, por eso mismo esperó hasta la hora de cenar para sacar el tema, puesto que estarían todos en la cocina.

—¿Qué tiene que hacer uno para que le cambien el apodo en su cartel "Wanted"?— preguntó con la vista fija en su plato vacío. Vacío porque había terminado de comer, no porque Luffy se lo hubiera limpiado primero.

Algunos de los presentes volvieron su atención hacia su joven nakama que esperaba pacientemente a que uno de ellos le ofreciera alguna respuesta a su conflicto.

—¿Para qué quieres cambiarlo?— quiso saber Usopp.

—¿No te gusta tu apodo?— le preguntó Brook.

Todos eran conscientes que, tanto el apodo que le puso la Marina como el precio que ofrecían por su cabeza, no eran del agrado de Chopper puesto que lo hacían ver de la manera en que lo veía los marines.

Como la mascota de los Mugiwara.

—Es que no me parece apropiado para un kaizoku— les respondió Chopper.

—¿En serio? Yo diría que "Wataame Daisuki" no es tan malo como apodo— intervino Nami tratando de aliviar las penas de Chopper.

—Peor es tener puesta una caricatura en lugar de una foto— dijo Usopp para recibir en el acto una patada de Sanji que lo estampó contra la pared.

—Oi, más cuidado— le advirtió Franky—. Al Sunny hay que tratarlo como el nakama que es… bueno, tratarlo mejor que a algunos de tus nakama— añadió dándose cuenta de que Usopp también era nakama y recibía lo suyo.

—Pero no importa porque, al final, le cambiarán ese ridículo dibujo por una foto y todo arreglado— el rostro de Sanji pasó del enfado, por la reiterada referencia al dibujo de su cartel, a la esperanza de que se la cambien tras estos dos años—. Además de que su apodo es… sugoi.

Aquí Sanji le ofreció un plato más de postre, para envidia de Luffy pero no de las chicas puesto que también le ofreció a Nami y Robin. Para molestia de los demás.

—Más parece que no se lava los pies— murmuró Usopp incorporándose de nuevo al referirse al apodo de Sanji, Kuro Ashi, Pies Negros—. ¿Pero a ti no te gusta el algodón de azúcar?

Chopper asintió algo cohibido, a pesar de que sus ojos brillaban de entusiasmo.

—Sí, me gusta. Pero tampoco es para ponerme de apodo "el amante del algodón de azúcar"— se quejó Chopper nuevamente.

—Ahí tienes razón— Sanji le confirmó sus pesares—. Para ser amante mejor de las hermosas chicas— enfatizó dirigiéndose hacia las dos muchachas de los mugiwara.

Luffy, más entusiasmado porque Nami le hubiera pasado su postre, para desgracia y lamento de Sanji, intervino con su habitual naturalidad.

—¿Y qué apodo querrías llevar, Chopper?

Aquí el pequeño tonakai frunció el ceño en actitud de profundo pensamiento.

—Supongo que el apodo tiene que permitir que se me relacione sin dificultad.

—Por eso la imagen del cartel del séptimo es tan apropiada— dijo Zoro antes de tomar un trago de sake y sacándole de sus casillas a Sanji y solamente la intervención de Nami y Franky, una por no tener ganas de aguantar otra de sus trifulcas y el otro para evitar daños en el Sunny, impidieron el inicio de una pelea que solamente parecía interesar a una parte de los dos.

—¿Pero Wataame Daisuki…?

—Deberían haberte puesto "Comida de Emergencia"— dijo Sanji.

Por supuesto que esto no fue del agrado de Chopper.

—Yo no soy eso. Tampoco quiero que me pongan un apodo que no sea cierto…

—Pero es cierto que a ti te encanta el algodón de azúcar— le recordó Brook.

—¡Pero no es un apodo de kaizoku!— le gritó Chopper dándole un buen susto a su nakama que se llevó la mano al pecho.

—¡Menudo susto! Creo que me ha dado un ataque al corazón aunque, claro está, no tengo corazón porque solamente soy huesos. Yo ho ho ho.

—Entonces, como dijo Luffy, ¿qué apodo te gustaría, Chopper?— le preguntó Nami sentándolo en su regazo, para desesperación de Sanji. Tanto por la sana envidia por su parte como porque ocultaba cierta parte de la anatomía de la akage.

—No estoy muy seguro, pero no "Comida de Emergencia", pero uno sugoi como el de Zoro…

—Yo no lo elegí— le cortó Zoro sin dejar de comer su postre a un ritmo tan tranquilo que a Luffy le parecía que se estaba tomando ya una quinta ración.

—Es cierto— confirmó Robin—. Parece ser que "Kaizoku-kari" se lo pusieron porque se dedicó a cazar kaizoku para poder tener dinero y pagar sus gastos de manutención básicos.

Chopper frunció el ceño aún con más fuerza.

—Pues uno como el tuyo, Robin.

—Yo tampoco lo elegí, "Akuma no ko", sino que me lo impusieron tras la destrucción de mi hogar y mi posterior huída— le replicó con absoluta naturalidad que contrastaba con el tema que trataba.

Chopper lamentó haber traído tan dolorosos recuerdos a Robin y se volvió al resto de sus nakama.

—El mío si que lo elegí yo pero, en mi caso, pensaba que estaba hablando con un periodista y no un marine— dijo Nami, la Dorobou Neko.

—Es lo que soy— le recordó Franky, el Cyborg.

—Y yo…— Usopp se quedó en silencio bastante cohibido.

Chopper se dio cuenta, o eso creía, de lo que le pasaba a su nakama.

—Gomennasai, Usopp. Se me había olvidado que a ti no te han puesto ningún cartel de Wanted, a diferencia de a Sogeking que sí le sacaron por habernos ayudado a rescatar a Robin.

Salvo el propio Chopper, Luffy, y un desconcertado Brook, el resto de mugiwara tenían que aceptar la simpleza, inocencia dirían algunos, para que no se dieran de cuenta de que Sogeking era, en realidad, su nakama Usopp.

—Claro. Pero no me ves por ahí haciendo un drama por ello— le replicó con naturalidad y mucha autosuficiencia por su parte.

—El mío, Hanauta Brook, surgió por mi modo de usar la música en mis combates pero ahora, por haber estado de gira, se me conoce más como Soul-King. Lo prefiero a lo de Satan-sama porque eso me daba un repelús que me ponía la piel de gallina. Aunque, claro está, yo no tengo piel porque solamente soy huesos. Yo ho ho ho.

Por un momento pareció como si Chopper hubiera perdido el habla quedándose mirando para su huesudo nakama con total incredulidad.

—¿Tienes tantos apodos?— la pena es su voz resultaba desgarradora.

Nami estuvo a punto de propinarle una patada a Brook pero este, justo antes del impacto, le pidió un momento que, la akage, no tuvo otra feliz idea que otorgarle.

—¿Podrías enseñarme tus bragas?

Brook se estampó contra el torso de Franky antes de caer medio inconsciente al suelo. Estaba claro que, si iba a recibir una patada, por lo menos podía intentar sacar algo en claro de ello.

No lo logró, por supuesto.

—El mío es por mi mugiwaraboushi pero, como es prestado, luego, cuando se lo devuelva a Shanks, solamente me dirán Luffy. Shishishishishi— le explicó con absoluta tranquilidad, y diversión.

—Más bien te dirán "Baka Gomu".

—"Kuso Gomu".

Por supuesto que nada de esto parecía estar siendo de mucha ayuda para Chopper.

—No te preocupes, Chopper. Los apodos surgen cuando menos te los esperas— le recordó Nami—. Seguro que, durante nuestra próxima aventura, logras hacerte con uno que te guste mucho.

¿Durante la siguiente aventura?

—Pero, ¿y sí sucede como en Water 7 y nos culpan de algo que no hemos hecho? O nos acusan de delincuentes como en Skypiea—dijo todo temeroso—. Yo no quiero que me pongan un apodo por algo que no he hecho.

—Oh, pero así es la vida, Chopper.

—Recuerdo como Coby me hablaba de Zoro de que era un monstruo, una bestia sedienta de sangre y que le cortaba la cabeza a la gente.

—Cierto, también suelen decirle "Oni Giri"— recordó Nami.

—¿Por su ataque?— se atrevió a preguntar Chopper.

—Por la meshi— le respondió Luffy totalmente creyéndose sus propias palabras.

—Lo que deberían es llamarle "Kuso marimo" porque no habría mejor definición para este baka— le pinchó Sanji con tono burlón.

Zoro solamente suspiró, tras tomar un trago de sake.

—Séptimo está tan lejos que sus palabras no pueden llegar hasta el número uno.

Por supuesto que esto no hizo sino enojar aún más a Sanji. Por suerte que, con un inocente guiño por parte de Nami, calmó los ánimos de su nakama.

—¿Pero no estás molesto porque se digan esas cosas tan horribles de ti, Zoro?

—No me avergüenzo de nada de lo que he hecho— le respondió Zoro a Chopper con ese aire de templanza y seguridad en sí mismo.

—Además, ¿quién dijo que no lo ha hecho?— añadió Robin disfrutando de la mirada horrorizada que puso Chopper, seguramente, al imaginarse a Zoro descuartizando a sus rivales incluido el decapitarlas.

_En verdad estos dos años no ha apaciguado los instintos morbosos de Robin_, pensó Nami.

—¿No te gustaría que te conociesen como "Akki no Ke" o "Akkei"?— le propuso Robin antes de compartir una confabuladora mirada con Zoro.

¿"Akki no Ke"?, ¿el pelaje del demonio?

¿"Akkei"?, ¿el complot malvado?

—Formaríais ¡Super! un trío diabólico. Sobre todo contando en el monstruo en el que te puedes transformar— le recordó Franky lo que le sucedía al tener una sobredosis de Rumble Balls transformándose en el Monster Point.

—¡Pero yo no quiero que me digan oni, akuma o akki!— parecía como si Chopper estuviera al borde de las lágrimas viendo sus ojos cristalinos—. ¿En verdad no te importa que te digan así, Zoro? ¿Robin?

El resto de los mugiwara observaban en silencio la conversación entre sus nakama. Luffy, para poder mantenerse en silencio, tenía que estar comiendo algo.

—Yo vivo mi vida según mis propios designios. Me resulta irrelevante lo que los demás digan o piensen de mí— dijo Zoro quitándole importancia al asunto.

—No me importa. Es más, me parece interesante, y curioso, algunas de las cosas que suelen llegar a decir sobre mí— fue la respuesta de Robin.

En cambio estaba claro que Chopper era bastante diferente a estos dos.

—Pues yo no quiero tan mala reputación— sentenció Chopper.

—Sabes que eres un kaizoku, ¿verdad, Chopper?— le recordó Nami.

De un salto se subió a la mesa.

—Estoy muy orgulloso de ser un kaizoku, y un mugiwara, pero no quiero tener una mala reputación por algo que no he hecho.

Robin sonrió afectuosamente a Chopper antes de dedicarle una más maliciosa a Zoro.

—Pues a mí me gusta tener con Zoro _akume_ _y_ con las ventajas que conlleva. ¿No piensas lo mismo?

—¡Un momento!— interrumpió Sanji. No a Robin sino la posible respuesta de Zoro—. Has dicho '_akumei_', ¿verdad? Por supuesto que lo has dicho, Robin-chawn.

Es que Sanji se lo ponía, en ocasiones, demasiado fácil a Zoro que, compartiendo una fugaz mirada con Robin, le dedicó una peligrosa media sonrisa por su parte.

—Cierto, también tienen su interés— respondió Robin con un tono de voz que dejaba totalmente cristalino que se refería a otra cosa mucho más interesante y agradable.

—Cada uno tiene que ser consciente de todo lo que puede llegar a soportar en esta vida y no tratar de abarcar más de lo que sus fuerzas le permiten— Zoro trató de dejar las cosas claras, al tiempo que confusas para Sanji y el resto de sus nakama que intentasen seguir la conversación.

—_Akume_ _y_, otros _temas_, suelen ser cargas que se llevan mejor si las compartes con alguien… en particular— ciertamente la sonrisa de Robin no dejaba lugar a ninguna duda sobre a lo que se estaba refiriendo, para desgracia de Sanji e incomprensión de algunos de sus nakama más _inocentes_—. Especial.

Para Sanji esto solamente podía ser una _akumu_… Una pesadilla.

— — — — — — — — — —  
**END**or**FIN**  
— — — — — — — — — —

Sí, otro fic de esos que podríamos encuadrar en un tema acerca de "mal interpretaciones lingüísticas" hahahaha

**Akumei:** _Mala Reputación._

**Akume:** _Orgasmo._

**REVIEWS.  
REVIEWS.**

Se lo dedico a **Anazarel** porque, ¿cómo podría romper la sorpresa si ya la descubro incluso antes de que se empiece a leer el fic? Gracias por el consejo pero soy de los que prefieren ser sorprendidos y, luego, tener que volver por mis pasos para comprender todo en su totalidad.

http : / www . facebook . com / group . php ? gid = 141991772512778&v=wall

Nos leemos.^^


End file.
